Time's Love
by iheartmalekith
Summary: Victoria Wilson leads a somewhat normal life until she meets a certain Titan. Her world is soon sent into chaos as she struggles to choose between two sides, her father and her love.


**Redid the first chapter because it sucked, and I decided to bring this story somewhere else.  
And no, I do not own PJatO.**

**Chapter 1**

"Look at that one, over there Tori," I followed my best friend Tia's eyes to the pier across the street from where we sat. We were eating lunch at some cafe I didn't know the name of. Didn't really matter, the food sucked anyways. Even worse, they didn't serve wine.

Tia had been searching for cute boys around, and I, of course, had been dragged into her little search. But this one that she pointed me too _was _actually cute. But there was something off about him.

It may or may not have been the fact that he wore armour. When my eyes flew to the cruise ship behind him, I knew exactly where he came from.

"I think we should go," I shifted in my seat nervously. Why, oh why, did we have to go to _this_ restaurant, across from _this _beach?

"Why?" Tia frowned. Of course she wouldn't understand. She probably didn't even _see _the attire the "cute boy" had on. Just like she couldn't see the daggers strapped to my thighs.

"Because, I had something else to do, and I'm going to be late," That was true, I had to go see my grandmother, my mom's mom. She said she had a gift for me. And my grandmother's gifts were pretty cool.

She had given me most of my weapons, to be honest. My grandmother was one of the very few lucky demigods to live past the dreaded teenage years. Something I probably wouldn't be able to do. At the rate I was going and the luck I was having, I would be dead by eighteen. Two years.

Tia sighed, and stood up and grabbed both our trays to empty them into the garbage behind our table.

"Thanks," I almost smiled at her, and then remembered what a hurry I was in.

I spun around, meaning to head the door, but ended up knocking into some guy. I heard something slosh and felt something wet on my shirt, and lo and behold, his drink had spilled all over me. From the smell of it, I was pretty sure it was orange soda. _Gross_.

"Great," I muttered. "Sorry," I went to go around him, but he stepped in my way. I looked up to meet dark grey eyes, slightly shielded from view by wisps of blonde hair.

"You're a demigod," he said, and I realized he was the boy that Tia pointed at. Speak of the devil, Tia, not hearing our little conversation, was smiling in the background, watching us.

"Who's asking?" I narrowed my eyes. It didn't matter exactly who, as I knew who this boy was working for.

He smiled. "A friend, not foe."

I raised my eyebrows. "At this point, I have no demigod friends, but many foes," I told him, keeping my voice low so Tia couldn't hear.

"I could be your friend. I take it then, you are not with the Olympians?" He guessed.

"No, but I'm not with you either." I shoved past him and took Tia's arm, guiding us both out of the restaurant.

"Hey, he was cute!" Tia cried. "Why didn't you give him your number or something?"

"Because he was an asshole," I lied. I didn't speak to him enough to really know for sure.

Tia pouted. "You call _every _guy you meet an asshole," she reasoned. "Maybe it's just you being grumpy."

"Maybe," I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I have to go to my grandmother's, but I'll call you later, okay?" I said, stopping to cross the road. That was where we went seperate ways.

"Alright," Tia sighed. "TTYL." I shook my head, slightly smiling. Tia _always _used chat speak.

"Bye," I turned away from her and walked across the paved road. I had to slightly squint to see properly, the sun was bright.

"You _can _be with me," I spun around, stopping right in the middle of the road.

"Are you _stalking_ me?" I cried out. "I have no interest in joining you!"

"Well, then it's policy to take you prisoner," He tilted his head, smiling, and stepped forward.

I snorted. "_Please_," I said. "As if you can take _me_." He moved so fast though, I didn't see him, and before I knew it, he had me pinned to his body.

I could hear cars honking as they skirted around us, as we still stood on the road. I could hear the boy breathing, and slight fear crept into my heart. Oh _no_.

I twisted my neck to look up at him. "You wouldn't take _me_, an innocent girl, hostage, would you?" I stuck out my bottom lip a bit to add effect. Of course, it didn't faze him.

"No, but I'll take pretty girls any day. Now, you will follow me willingly, or I'll tie you up and drag you." I didn't doubt that he would. The boy let me go and stepped slowly away from me, watching every movement of my body.

Hesitantly, I followed him. I had half a mind to run, but had a feeling he would catch me anyways.

"Uhm... What's your name?" I tried to make awkward conversation.

"Adam. And you?" He turned his head, focusing his grey irises on me. I looked away.

"Victoria, but I prefer Tori," He nodded. I sighed. What a _great _situation I was in.

"Where are you bringing me?" I asked.

"To my boss," and I stopped walking. I shook my head.

"No way in hell am I going to meet the crooked one, no way," my eyes were wide. I heard stories of Percy Jackson facing him, and they weren't to happy stories.

"I told you, I am _not _afraid to get some rope and put a leash on you," Adam warned. "Come on."

I hesitated, and then spun around and took off running. No way in hell was I willingly going to face the king of the Titans, Kronos.

I could feel Adam following closely behind me, and getting closer. I nimbly made some corners and ran on to the road, carefully dodging cars. I nearly got hit once, and got honked at three times.

No matter how hard I tried though, I couldn't lose Adam. But I wasn't about to give up so easily.

Deciding that running wouldn't do, I stopped short, drew my two daggers, and fought him. Adam was just as quick to draw his weapon, a tall, bronze sword.

We slashed at each other for a few minutes before I was shoved onto my back roughly. I heaved for breaths as I lay on the pavement. I turned my head and watched cars go by, wishing for once that mortals _could_ see through the mist and help me.

"I win," I turned my head back, and Adam smirked. His sword was at my throat, and everytime I inhaled, my skin pressed against the blade.

"Fine," I snapped. "I'll go with you."

"I don't trust you," He said.

"Well, do I have any other choice? I can't outrun you, win a fight against you, and I'm tired," Adam seemed to accept that, and held out his hand to help me up.

I didn't take it, and stood up myself and stomped toward the cruise ship.

"We're only going to pick something up there, and then we're heading there," He pointed towards the clouds in the distance, up on the mountains of San Francisco. Oh _great_.

I was going to Mount Othrys.


End file.
